Bella's Sleep Walking
by Klutzarella123
Summary: Emmett comes over to Bella's house and she starts sleep walking.
1. Emmett STOP HER!

**This is my first fan fiction so hope that you like it! :P**

**I had this idea in tech, so I just HAD to write it!**

***I don't own twilight!* **

**The Scene: Alice and Edward are out on a hunting trip and Emmett thinks that Bella's funny in her sleep.**

**Bella's Sleep Walking**

(3rd Person POV)

Emmett clambered in through Bella's window.

He could hear Charlie's snores coming from the other end of the house.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

Emmett froze and looked at Bella; she still had her eyes closed.

Emmett chuckled; he had come for this sort of thing.

He sat on her computer chair and watched to see what else she would say.

An hour later……

Emmett sighed Bella wasn't talking much and he was getting impatient. He started to head for the window.

All of a sudden Bella started to sing.

Emmett smiled and went to sit on the computer chair.

"I believe I can fly…" Bella began. "I believe I can touch the sky……"

Emmett laughed.

Bella, still sleeping, jumped out of bed and started for the window. She was still singing.

Emmett by this stage was doubled over with laughter.

Bella climbed on to the window sill. It was still open from Emmett clambering through.

"I believe I can fly…." She jumped out of the window.

Emmett was laughing really hard. After a minute he looked up.

(Emmett's POV)

_Hold on, humans can't fly._

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please, please, please comment!!!**


	2. Edward comes home

**This is just a sequel to Bella's Sleep Walking!**

***I don't own Twilight!***

**Chapter 2 **

Emmett jumped out the window to see if Bella was OK.

She had luckily landed in a bush and was still singing. So Emmett grabbed her, headed up the window and put her back in her bed.

Bella woke then.

"Emmett? Why are you here?"

"You're funny in your sleep."

"Ugh! Wait… why do I have leaves in my hair?" Bella asked combing leaves out of her hair.

"That's my cue to leave." Emmett said dashing out the window. He could hear her shouting after him.

Emmett finally got to the house and as soon as he came through the door he flicked on the light.

"Emmett, why oh why Emmett," a familiar voice came floating from the room, Edward.

_Crap! _Emmett thought.

He turned to see Alice and Edward standing there waiting for him.

"Emmett! What were you thinking?" Edward yelled at him.

"Edward you know that he wasn't thinking anything." Alice pointed out.

"That's true!"

"Look in my defence I didn't push her, she jumped."

"But you could have stopped her!" Edward was fuming.

"Oh"

Then Carlisle came into the room.

"Why are you yelling at each other and Edward, Alice you're home early?"

"Emmett let Bella jump out of a window when she was sleeping!" Edward explained.

"In case you can't remember she didn't die or get hurt!" Emmett informed them.

"But she could have, Emmett!" Edward was a lot more than furious.

"Emmett, why did you let her jump?" Carlisle asked him.

"She was singing and it was so funny that I didn't exactly see her jump."

"How did you miss her _jumping out a window?_" Alice asked.

"That's not the point," Carlisle informed them, "No one got hurt so just ignore it Edward."

There was a nasty snarl coming from Edward by this point.

"I'm going to Bella's house." And with that Edward swiftly darted out of the room.

**Hope you like it but I didn't mean to put the 'in progress' and someone asked for more so I wrote it. **

**If you really like it and think I should write more, tell me!**

**Please, please, please comment!**


	3. Edward goes to Bella's

**People are asking me for more…**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 3**

Edward scrambled in through Bella's window.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, awake this time, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I thought that you would have worked it out by now."

"I'm guessing that this has something to do with Emmett being here and the leaves in my hair." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, you managed to jump out a window in your sleep!"

"Crap!" Bella giggled

"So jumping off cliff's while you're awake and window's when asleep!"

"That sounds a lot like me!" They were both laughing now.

Edward lent forward and kissed her.

"Hey guys!" Emmett's booming voice came from the window. Interrupting their kiss. "Opps!"

"An understatement Emmett!" Bella laughed, Edward laughed too. A private joke.

"Right….So I was just coming to see if I'm forgiven, so am I?" Emmett asked with hesitation.

Bella looked to Edward.

"Why would we need to forgive him?"

"He let you jump out the window."

"I didn't know that she was going to jump!"

"It's Bella what do you expect?"

"I thought that she would be a little more sensible."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but Edward interrupted.

"Right you're forgiven. Now go home!"

"Fine, bye Bella, please don't jump out the window again."

"I'll try!"

"And I'll be here and I won't as stupid as Emmett here."

"That's good….Hey!"

"I thought that I told you to go home!" Edward growled.

"Going, going!" Emmett laughed and jumped out the window.

"Right where were we before Emmett rudely interrupted?"

"Right here," Bella told him pointing to her lips.

**Right I'm running out of ideas so if anyone as suggestions please tell me!!**

**Please comment!**


	4. Not again

**Now I'm relying on people's suggestion!! LOL!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Now Bella, back to sleep." Edward told her.

"I'm not done kissing you." Bella moaned but Edward pulled back the covers to her bed and put her in.

"Sleep." he commanded.

"Fine." Bella said abruptly, "You know their going to make you go on another hunting trip to make up for this."

"And I'll go when I can trust that you're not going to be jumping out windows while asleep!" Edward laughed, Bella joined him.

"I'll try not to; maybe I should stay at yours. Hold on that may not be good for me." Edward looked at her questioningly. "Alice." was all Bella said for him to understand.

"Oh, yes well Alice will be Alice."

"You got that right and I have just cut my nails, Alice will kill me hold on I don't need to cut my _nails_ for Alice to kill me!"

"Bella, please don't make jokes about that."

"You're so overprotective, Edward." Bella giggled.

"Heya!" Alice chimed, coming in through the window.

"Hey Alice, we were just talking about you!" Bella answered joyfully, she always missed Alice.

"Yes, do you want to sleep over?" Alice asked a giggle in her voice, of course she would know.

"Not tonight Alice. Sorry maybe another time." Bella told her.

"Awwwww, please Bella. Please, please, please!" Alice begged.

"She said another time Alice, now go away!"

"Fine!" Alice said, jumping out the window.

"Right I'm going to sit right here," Edward said sitting on the computer chair, "sleep and don't jump out the window. Please."

"Right, right." Bella said, yawning and falling asleep.

That night…

"Cuz I'm flyin without wings!" Bella began to sing. Edward laughed.

Bella jumped out of bed. With Edward still laughing.

She was headed for the window, "Your flying without wings."

"Ugh, Bella you are not going to try flying." Edward told her pulling her back. He had to fight her right back to her bed.

"Bella! Wake up!" Edward yelled.

Bella yawned and woke up.

"Morning, did I jump out the window again last night?" Bella asked Edward.

"Look out the window Bella and answer that question yourself."

"Crap. Now you're never going to make up for the 2 days of hunting trip you missed!"

"Exactly!"

"Let's go over to yours now!"

**Right, that's a really bad chapter, but I wanted to put that in for ma friend Tamara!**

**Thanks' for all suggestions!**


	5. To the Cullen's

**This is from a suggestion!**

***I don't own Twilight!***

**Chapter 5**

"Hello!" Bella called coming through the door.

"Bella!" Alice chimed coming into the room already in on the plot.

"Right we need to call a family meeting" Bella told her, Alice giggled and Edward rolled his eyes.

Everyone was seated at the big table, now filled in on the issue of Bella's sleep walking and Edward not being able to go hunting.

"I'll look after her." Alice called.

"Alice go look in the mirror and tell me what colour your eyes are." Edward complained. Alice pouted.

"Well I've just been hunting so she can stay here with me and Emmett." Jasper offered.

"Ok, I think that's fine." Bella started.

"No, I'm not leaving her with him!" Edward yelled looking at Emmett.

"Look I'll be here and I won't leave Emmett alone with her." Jasper put in.

"I think that that is reasonable enough," Carlisle put in.

"Edward, Jasper is capable of looking after me." Bella told him. Edward was in statue mode.

"Right well I for one don't care, so I'm going upstairs," with that Rosalie whorled out of the room. Edward didn't move a bit.

"O…K" Edward finally said through his teeth.

"Great now we better go it's going to be very sunny soon." Alice chimed in.

""Yes, hurry Edward, she'll be fine. She has Jasper and Emm…" Carlisle stopped to hear a growl come through Edward's bared teeth.

Carlisle spoke without looking at him, "I'm not in the mood for your antics, Edward"

"Fine." Edward leaned down to kiss Bella quickly then stormed out. The rest hurried out too. There was a strange loud crack and Bella could see a tree falling in the distance.

"Excellent, there gone." Jasper and Bella turned to see Emmett grinning exultantly.

"Emmett, go now, I think that there is a game on." Jasper told him.

"And miss this?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yes, now move it!" Jasper was getting irritated with the mood coming from Emmett.

"Jeez Jazz, you're as bad as Edward sometimes. Let her live a bit."

"Well, while you two are arguing, I think that my show is on." Bella put in, eager to escape the fighting vampires.

"Live a little, Bella." Emmett said looking past Jasper who wasn't in the best of moods.

""Well then Emmett what did you have in mind?" Bella asked curious now.

"No, Bella, you know as well as me what this moron could be thinking of now."

"I'm not a moron." Emmett put in.

"Oh yeah what do you so if you and your class are stuck in a classroom, door locked in a fire in school?" Jasper asked him.

"Oh! That's that stuff that is yellow and flickers and when humans touch it they say ouch! So I would jump out the window and run away! Ha! You see I got it right!" Emmett bellowed. Bella and Jasper exchanged a look.

"Right so… what was the game, Emmett?"

"Oh yeah well I thought…" Emmett began but Jasper cut in.

"Does it involve something that will hurt Bella?" Emmett opened his mouth to say something but just snapped it shut and hung his head. "Thought so."

"Right well I'm going to watch TV." Bella said and walked into the other room. Jasper and Emmett followed her.

**K, so that is hopefully funny!!!**

**Plz plz plz plz review!!!!!**


	6. Em and Jazz

**Right so chap 6!!! Who!!!**

***I don't own Twilight!***

**Chapter 6**

"Right, dinner!" Bella said pulling herself of the sofa.

"Can I make it please, please, please Bella?" Emmett asked with his hands together pleading.

"Emmett, we want to keep her alive." Jasper told him. Emmett sighed and went back to the sofa.

"Right, what do you want to eat?" Jasper asked her.

"I don't know, what is there?" Bella was walking to the kitchen.

"Take a look; hold on your girlie programme is still on. That's weird, hold on where's Emmett?!" Jasper blew out of the room in search of Emmett.

Bella sighed inwardly and started to make her dinner.

"Emmett!" Bella heard Jasper scream upstairs. There was a loud bang and a quiet "crap!"

"Em, Jazz I want this house left in 1 piece, thank you!" Bella called upstairs.

"No prop Bella," Jasper said suddenly beside her, "Emmett might be a minute though."

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked, scared now.

"Oh, he tried to mess up Alice's clothes so well I intervened."

"Ugh!" Bella sighed going to sit on the sofa."

It was very quiet then. Bella and Jasper where just sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Why, oh why can I see my bag out the window?" Bella asked watching her bag dangling on the outside of the window.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled whooshing out of the room. Suddenly Emmett came flying from top to bottom of the window and there was a loud thud.

Bella chuckled and Jasper was there in the room dusting off his hands with a huge grin.

"I always wanted to do that."

"Not even going to ask." Bella told him. Jasper just nodded still grinning and took a seat.

After a while Emmett came in looking very, very angry with leaves and twigs in his hair and clothes. Bella and Jasper burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY. I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Emmett roared. Bella and Jasper just laughed harder.

"What…are…you…go…ing…to…do?" Jasper asked between his laughs. "Tell…rose?"

Emmett stormed out of the room muttering to himself. There was a loud crash so Jasper went to investigate.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ALICE'S UNDERWEAR?!" There were lots of crashes, thuds and glass smashing.

"Boy's I will call the others if you don't stop fighting." Bella said, not totally convinced if they would listen to her or not.

Bella heard a loud thud, running downstairs and cursing. "Jeez, Jazz that was Rose's favourite shirt that you just put in the oven!"

"What on earth are you doing? Hold on I don't want to know."

There was a strange gurgling sound and Bella could see some water coming down the stairs. "Emmett, don't put all Alice's shoes down the toilet!" Jasper hollered.

"I am Emmett, hear me roar! RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

There was some more crashing and Bella had to turn the TV up. Suddenly all the electric went out.

"Emmett! Don't play with wires or the electric box!" Jasper yelled; was it ever going to stop? There was a loud thud, thud, thud, thud, thud and boom. "Why did you just push Rose's wardrobe down the stairs."

"Crap! I thought that that was Alice's. Oh well I'll just blame it on you."

"No you will not!"

There was some smoke in the air now. Bella stumbled and tripped into the kitchen to find smoke everywhere. Jasper had obviously turned the oven on with Rosalie's shirt inside and it had caught on fire.

"Oh my word! Jasper a little help here!" Jasper was beside her in a flash. The 2 of them set to work cleaning the oven and getting the electric back on.

"You know that they'll kill you when they get back." Bella told Jasper.

"Yes, well I'm going to say that Emmett started it and Edward will hear that I'm telling the truth because he threatened your luggage," they laughed.

Then the front door opened.

"What the heck is all this?"

"Told you that they wrecked the place and Emmett your dead!"

"Oh yeah, Jasper! What is my favourite shirt doing on fire?"

"Jasper, Emmett! My furniture!"

"This would be a good time to run Jazz" Bella advised.

"Yeah, I think that when the girl's are angry they are worse then new borne vampires! Though I think that I will stick this because they will be angrier at Emmett, who is about half way to Canada now." Bella giggled.

**Right, hopefully that's good.**

**Plz, plz, plz, plz review!!**

**Thanks for all reviews you guys rock!!!**


	7. Everything hz consequences

**Hey, thanks for all of your reviews!!!**

**Well, chap 7!!!**

***I don't own Twilight***

**Chapter 7**

"Right, time to face the music," Jasper said quietly.

"Right yup, well I actually behaved when they went so, take it away." Bella said pointing her hands to the door.

Jasper and Bella walked through the door.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!!" Rosalie screamed at him. With one swift movement she had him pined up against the wall.

"Um, any help Alice?" Jasper squeaked.

"Nope! You put her fav shirt in the oven and I know how special clothes are! And where's Emmett"

"I think he's in Canada right now." Bella said, watching with an amused expression on her face from the couch.

"Excuse me a minute." With that Alice blew out the room.

Rosalie threw Jasper across the room and was about to go after him when Carlisle put an arm out in her way to stop her. She growled at him but stopped.

"Thank you." Carlisle said in a very matter – of – fact way.

A little while later (After everyone had calmed down.) …

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T DO THIS TO ME ALICE!!!" Emmett yelled from outside.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal Alice dragging Emmett in by his foot.

"What the hell?!" Bella giggled, "Emmett why are you wearing Alice's white lace bra over your t-shirt?" The whole room erupted with laughter.

"Oh la la Emmett!!" Jasper bellowed making French-girly impressions.

"I just did it to annoy Alice." Nobody heard him, they were laughing so hard. Even Alice couldn't breathe. "Right you embarrassed me, happy?"

"Oh … yeah… Rose? Did … know…that…Em…pushed…your…wardrobe…downstairs?" Bella tried to get out through her laughs, without much success.

"WHAT!" screeched Rosalie zooming out of the room. They heard a scream and then a furious Rose was in the room.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" if Rosalie was a kettle she would have steam coming out her ears. Rosalie just pointed out of the room and Emmett got up and followed her out. There were some big crashes and cursing.

"Looks like Em's not getting any tonight!" Edward said, Esme hit him.

When Emmett came back Esme took Em and Jazz to see there damages and told them that they better pay up or have a degree in woodworks.

"So, is there anything good on?" Bella said turing her attention to the TV.

"I'll be back in a minute." Alice said.

"OK" Bella answered. _This isn't going to end well. _Bella thought to herself.

"Yeah, excuse me, Bella and Edward." Rosalie said, Rose? Addressing them, politely? Bella looked to Edward and he was surprised but was trying to suppress giggles.

**K. so that wz a really short chap but I wanted that to end like that. To leave you in a cliff-hanger!!!**

**So wat will the girls do to Emmett and Jasper??? **

**Oh and go read Babysitting Hell b'cz dis wz mentioned in it and this is just like well I don't know I confuddeld myself sooooooo just go read it!!!**


	8. That night

**Right so I'm realli doing well with this and thanks for all reviews!! **

**I got an attempt at a death threat so here is chapter 8!!!!**

**That night…**

Bella had stayed over that night because of her sleep walking problem. Edward hadn't got much of a hunt so Jasper volunteered himself to look after her because Rosalie and Alice were up to something that they wouldn't tell anyone about and they were blocking their thoughts so that not even Edward would know.

"Right, so sleep and _please _don't do anything. I'm trying to keep an eye on the girls but I really don't have a clue what they are up to. Oh well its probably not going to turn out well for me or Emmett." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah that's true you pissed them of greatly, I mean you both wrecked their clothes!" Bella told him.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Oh well, now do you need help to go to sleep?"

"Um… I don't _think _so."

"Ok, well try."

A while later…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Bella are you OK?" Jasper asked, nervous. He could tell that she was still asleep and went to stand over her bead in case she got up.

"Mum?" Bella asked

"Bella I'm not your mother." Jasper chuckled.

"MUMMY!" Bella yelled

"Ok…"

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." Bella began chanting.

"Oh dear god."

"I love you mummy!" Bella yelled and with that she leapt up and threw her arms around Jasper.

"What the?! Bella get off me!"

"I love you mummy! I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jasper heard laughing coming from the doorway and turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage, thirds comes baby in a golden carriage!"

"EMMETT!" Jasper shouted and Emmett ran off singing 'Jasper loves Bella, Jasper loves Bella!'

"What, what the." Bella suddenly pulled herself off Jasper.

"Jasper! You have Alice and I have Edward, remember."

"Bella, you were sleepwalking." Jasper stated a bit distracted with Emmett running off.

"Oh, OH CRAP!"

Jasper went to see where Emmett had gone but Bella stopped him.

"Hold on a sec, don't you realise. Alice hasn't come to break us up. She must have seen us or at least heard Emmett."

"Oh my god your right! They must be up to something really big."

"Now I'm going to beat up Emmett, don't go to sleep until I'm back."

"No prob."

**So I thought that I will make you wait another day to find out what Alice and Rosalie are up to!!**

**Here's a sneak peak …**

_**Emmett came downstairs the next morning. He bent down to get a comic on the ground and everyone laughed.**_

"_**What?! WHAT?!" Emmett yelled at them they only laughed harder.**_


	9. Girls Fight Back

**Right so here it is chap 9!!**

**Thanks for all reviews even if they are threats to get me to write more!!**

**Oh and no copyright intended to Stephanie Meyer or the producers of the suite life of Zack and Cody or Hello Kitty!!**

**Girls Fight Back**

Emmett came downstairs the next morning. He bent down to get a comic on the ground and everyone laughed.

"What?! WHAT?!" Emmett yelled at them they only laughed harder. Bella was turning an unhealthy colour of blue from laughing so hard.

"Emmett, where the hell did you get 'hello kitty' boxers!" Edward exclaimed. It turned out that there were 2 holes cut out of the back of Emmett's jeans to reveal that he had 'hello kitty' boxers on.

"Oh my god!" Emmett yelled and he started jumping around in a circle trying to see what had happened. He then ran off to get a look at himself in a mirror.

There was suddenly a girlish shriek, which only made then Cullens' laughs harder.

Then Jasper went to sit down on a chair and the seat of it collapsed and Jasper was stuck in the massive hole on the bottom of the chair. Bella was turning purple and so would the rest of the Cullen's if they could.

Jasper wriggled his way out of the chair, making himself look like a complete baboon.

"Right, I think that's enough girls," Carlisle looked at Rose and Alice.

"Oh we haven't even started Carlisle," Rosalie told them and her and Alice exchanged an evil look then ran off.

"This isn't going to end well." Esme sighed.

A while later…

"Helpppppppppppppppppppppp!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh no, what have they done to you, Emmett!" Carlisle called.

"I'm in the hallway."

"Coming!" Carlisle went to see what was going on. He found Emmett in a hole in the ground, in the hallway.

"What the?"

"The girls dug a hole out then covered it with a rug and me fell into it!" Emmett wailed.

There were giggles coming from the staircase and Alice was there. She knew she had been spotted and so she ran upstairs yelling, "Rose he fell for it!"

"Fell for what… hahahaha!" Bella exclaimed once she came into the hall but she was interrupted by a very angry Jasper covered in leaves, twigs and grass.

"What happened?" Bella said through muffled giggles.

"Why don't you ask _them_?" Jasper said through his clenched teeth.

Alice and Rosalie were on the stairs giggling like something demented.

"We put a rope on the ground and then Jasper stood in it and it caught his feet and pulled him up!" Alice erupted into more giggles.

Another while later…

Jasper had to take a shower because of how dirty he had got. Bella needed to use the bathroom.

"Jasper! Are you going to be done any time soon?"

"Can't you use the other bathroom?"

"No because of Emmett's little antics we have to wait for the plumber to come in to get the shoes out."

"Oh, well I'll be 1 minute Bella."

Bella sat down to wait because Emmett was watching some game downstairs.

Sometime later the door opened and a nervous Jasper peeked his head out.

"Good you're done."

"Not exactly." Jasper emerged and had Alice's robe on.

"What on earth Jasper?"

"They stole my clothes and towels, this was the only thing."

There was suddenly a blinding flash and they turned to see Alice and Rosalie holding a camera.

"Oh Jasper this will look lovely on my bebo!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Give me the camera Rose!" Jasper shouted running after her. Bella just went into the bathroom.

When Bella went downstairs and found Emmett covered in cake.

"Oh Emmett, did you miss your mouth again?" Bella asked.

"No the cake exploded."

"I thought that I told you explosives are NOT herbs Emmett!" Bella said seriously.

"I didn't, Carlisle locked away my explosives after last time and I didn't know that if you lighted it inside that it would go boom and then we would have to move home because I blew the last one up!"

Bella looked at him strangely.

"Anyway this wasn't my fault Bella!" Emmett wailed.

"Ok Emmett I think that the girls have calmed down so, go and wash your face."

"Ok," Emmett blew out of the room. Bella heard water splash everywhere.

"Yes, Emmett the shoes are still stuck down that one."

"Right."

**So please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for me to write next is greatly appreciated!!!**

**Thanks for all reviews!!**


End file.
